


【奥尔什方公式光】兔尾巴

by asdumbledore



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-21 17:30:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18707023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asdumbledore/pseuds/asdumbledore
Summary: 请随意！没有前因后果！





	【奥尔什方公式光】兔尾巴

光的目光被一个小巧的兔尾巴俘虏，不经意之间视线总是在尾巴的附近流连，眼神随着兔男郎走动流连在胯间。  
光舔了舔嘴唇，但嘴唇还是干巴巴想要获得别的东西的滋润，他一口气喝光杯中威士忌遮掩欲望，却逃不掉被兔男郎识破意图的命运。  
“这位客人，你需要帮助”兔尾巴的主人弯下腰看着光，手自然而然的搭在他的后背，他一瞬间觉得酒精上了头。  
“奥尔什方……”光笨拙的使唤自己的舌头，视线落在低胸上衣挤出的胸肌上，没几尺布料的上衣下方便是平日里藏在锁子甲后的腹肌。光的视线接着向下掉了几寸，奥尔什方低腰三角裤下隆起的人鱼线，忽略隐秘的部位，修长的腿上的丝袜网格变得眼花缭乱。  
“你醉了”兔男郎奥尔什方靠的更近，无限放大蓝色的眼睛眨了眨浅色的长睫毛。  
“我醉了”光醉醺醺靠近兔男郎的脸颊，他的舌尖毫无预兆的勾住奥尔什方的耳尖。  
暧昧的灯光在气泡水中闪烁，杯中倒映两人朦胧的离开的轮廓。  
光的视野被奥尔什方隆起的腹肌占据，精灵的手指蹂躏光干燥的嘴唇。  
光搂住奥尔什方的腿，冒了不少胡茬的脸颊贴在精灵的腿面磨蹭，他用手抓住兔男郎的尾巴，呼吸粗重的舔舐裆部隆起的布料，勃起的性器顶起三角裤的腰，肉刃在光的牙齿帮助下从布料中弹出。  
精灵的手有些粗暴的抓住光的头发，强迫火热的嘴唇贴在昂扬之上。  
光的舌头灵巧的卷住奥尔什方的肉刃，泛着水光的龟头撬开光的嘴唇，柔软的黏膜包裹银剑骑士的“利刃”，奥尔什方腰肌紧绷着克制着冲动，手指紧紧的缠绕光半长的褐发侵入光喉咙深处。  
角落里唯一的灯光打在奥尔什方的身上，为给他披上圣洁的光晕，藏在暗影中的光专注的对付口中猛兽，唯独他才能看到光充满情欲的湿润眼神。  
光滚动喉结吞吐性器， 嘴唇边的胡须被唾液打湿，他的手指转移到奥尔什方的兔尾巴上，像是奥尔什方与生俱来长出的尾巴一样摩挲根部，倾听骑士齿列挤出释放的低吼。


End file.
